


Pat-a-Cake

by Hawkie4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkie4/pseuds/Hawkie4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has to complete a bakery order for none other than Adrien, only to find out later she was making it for herself all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was home alone, designing some blouses to pass the time. Her parents had gone out on a date, much to their daughter's encouragement. Mrs. Cheng had joked that Marinette enjoyed the dates more, despite her never going on one with them. In truth, she just loved the idea of her parents having a good time. They deserved it for all the work they did, managing the bakery and, unbeknownst to them, raising a crime fighting superhero.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice called from downstairs. Marinette put her stylus down, but it rolled off the edge of her desk. She sighed in annoyance, bending to reach the object when the person once again shouted.

"Coming!" Marinette answered, putting the drawing tool in a cup of pencils. She hustled down the stairs, jumping the last few to save some time. "Can I help you?" One look at the customer and Marinette froze. Adrien was in her bakery, arms propped on the countertop. He noticed her as soon as she came into view, waving cheerfully at his classmate.

At her lack of response, the boy coughed. It seemed to snap Marinette out of her daze. She smiled timidly, albeit goofily. "Can I help you?" She murmured.

"Um, yes. I need a very special cupcake." He informed, his expression hinting something dreamy. Marinette didn't pick up on it, she was too lost in his eyes. Tikki, who conveniently hid inside her jacket, poked her side. The Kwami was far more mischievous than she let onto, and right now she was going to help her girl make a good impression. Sliding up to Marinette's shoulder, while staying out of Adrien's sight, she whispered phrases into the teen's ear.

"Of course!" Marinette piped, heart beating like a drum. She almost worried Adrien could hear it, but that thought was cast aside as Tikki kept saying things, which she repeated brainlessly. "Do you have anything in mind? More specifically, what flavor would you like?"

Adrien grinned, glad to be moving along in the conversation. "No matter what, it needs to be ladybug themed."

"What about strawberry?" Marinette suggested, ideas going off in her head. "It'll be pink, but the top can be coated in frosting, and then, a ladybug accessory?" She added, tapping her cheek thoughtfully. Tikki was pleased to see she didn't need to prompt her on that one.

"Sure. You know best." Adrien teased, giving Marinette a double thumbs up. This only made her feel mushy again, much to Tikki's amusement, and slight exasperation.

 

After sorting out the details for the cupcake, Adrien had left the shop. He payed in advance, despite Marinette's insistence on the pastry being free. He'd promised to come pick it up at 8 that night, which to anyone else could seem a late hour. For Marinette, 8 that night, and every night to be honest, she went to her room and pretended to study some last minute homework, whereas she actually did her final rounds of the city before heading to sleep. Chat Noir was right about one thing, "A superhero's job is never done." 

 

Thankfully he'd come right on time. There was a small exchange, no more than a few minutes, in which he complimented the look of the cupcake. It was made of strawberry batter, with a red and black spotted wrapper. It did have a pink frosting layer, and jellybeans arranged into a ladybug pressed into the creamy top. Marinette was quite proud, and Adrien had really liked it. Tikki had to remind her of the routine patrol. It didn't take long for them to transform, and Ladybug to be hopping from roof to roof.

Stopping to admire the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug felt her body untense. In the quiet of the dark, it seemed hardly anything could be wrong.

"Enjoying the fresh breeze?" An all too familiar voice purred.

"Don't you know when to be quiet? You ruined the moment." Ladybug humphed, staring at Chat Noir crossly. He laid, a bit suggestively, on the very edge of the roof behind her. The heroine rolled her eyes, watching him stand up from his pose and jump over to her side. Standing in front of her, she had to look up to make eye contact.

"How's the weather up there?" She mused, satisfied with her own little joke. He wasn't extremely tall. Just about a head and a half more than her.

"Haha very funny." Chat muttered sarcastically. "I would rather have a thank you." He said, sticking his nose up indignantly.

"A thank you? What for?" Ladybug inquired. He hadn't done anything lately worth acknowledgement, other than saving Paris from the Akuma infected. But Ladybug did that too and he never thanked her either. There were more than enough people and fans to do that.

"Oh just this gift." He said, thrusting a little fuchsia box, tied with a ribbon into her arms. Ladybug was skeptical for a moment, but she took the present, carefully unraveling the flashy pink string. She paused right before opening it, nervous yet thrilled. The mystery of what was inside the box couldn't be held back forever. Working more recklessly, she removed the lid, only to find a cupcake inside.

The same cupcake she had made hours earlier as Marinette.

It even had all the jelly beans still intact.

Her head spinning as she looked for Cat Noir in the shadows, Ladybug realized he had vanished. The only trace of him left was the tasty confection she held in her hands, even though she'd spent all day baking it to perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

She refused to believe that the flirtatious overconfident Chat Noir was her heartthrob Adrien from school. It was impossible, they were totally different personas! 

But Marinette and Ladybug were complete opposites too. One was a clumsy, generous and thoughtful girl. The other was a butt-kicking, quick thinking, role model worthy super heroine. Still, Marinette would not let herself fall for this. She'd been unable to focus after the encounter, giving up on her neighborhood watch. Tikki had casually brought up the subject when they were safely back in Marinette's room, but the girl was reluctant to talk about it. She was starting to think the tiny sprite had known all along, but that was just another provoking thought, and for the moment all Marinette wanted was to sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to get a wink of rest.

 

He couldn't find the will to sleep. Then again, he wasn't trying either. Questions about what Ladybug would say and do the next time he saw her raced in his mind. Would she thank him? Would she confess her love? Adrien hadn't realized what the aftermath could include, but he prayed it wasn't something along the lines of rejection. 

 

Adrien was putting books away in his locker when she approached him. Her jet black pigtails bounced on her shoulders, heavenly blue eyes twinkling. Marinette usually didn't come up to him, but it wasn't something to be bothered about. He saw her lips moving, failing to catch what she said.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" He asked, shaking bangs from his view.

"I wanted to know if you liked the cupcake." She repeated, grinning expectantly. Adrien was amused, albeit puzzled. He'd already told her what he thought when he first saw it. No harm in flattering her some more though.

"Oh yes! Well, it wasn't for me, but you did a great job on it." He admitted, wisely leaving out who exactly the recipient was. The less she knew, the better it would be. 

"Oh really?" There was a moment in which Marinette leaned in, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Adrien smiled nervously under her gaze. Her eyes looked so deeply into his. "Well I'm glad you liked it." She finished, turning away briskly. Certainly Marinette had done more bizarre things in front of him, but this set him on edge in an unusually arousing way. He almost called after her, wishing he'd said something else to keep her attention. Perhaps even invited her to sit with him for lunch break. Alas, the time to act had passed. Regretfully, he too walked away swiftly. 

 

Marinette was not about to confront her crush like that. It was both creepy and rude to go up to someone and question their personal life, but asking them whether or not they were actually a superhero was no doubt outrageous. If she wanted to figure it out, she'd have to do it slyly. The first step was observing. To do that required a small push in the right direction. 

Marinette opened her purse, pulling out a little fuchsia box tied with a ribbon.

 

Adrien's stomach dropped. He stared vaguely at what Marinette proudly showed off to Alya. The pair sat on a bench, talking joyfully over the cupcake in Marinette's hands.

The same cupcake he had ordered yesterday.

It even had all the jellybeans still intact.

But how? Marinette had given him the cupcake, Adrien had complimented her work. Her response to that was some awkward noises. Then he'd left, prepared Ladybug's gift, traversed the Parisian rooftops, found his lady, and finally presented it to her as a show of his affection.

That was all he remembered. If there was something missing in the sequence, Adrien couldn't recall. Glancing back at Marinette, he watched the girl carefully store her dessert back in the container. A smile tugged at his mouth. It definitely had to be a coincidence. Marinette wasn't the kind to waste an opportunity. There must have been leftover ingredients. But whether she had made two cupcakes or not, Adrien certainly wouldn't mind sharing one with her. He knew as a fact Chat Noir would pounce at the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well it wasn't supposed to be continuous but alotta people that read it wanted more so I pulled something together in 40 minutes ish. Hope you like this poorly written add on chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Did this on my tablet in the dark of my bedroom at 1 am when I was supposed to be asleep. Feel free to tell me where I could improve!


End file.
